Amor, celos y demas
by zZPrincessSerenityMoonZz
Summary: Los celos son la sombra de la inseguridad, el amor lo cura todo y las circunstancias ayudan.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes empleados en este fic, pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Naoko Takeuchi.

**Nota: **Disculpen si el fanfic no quedo muy relacionado con la canción, pero fue lo único que se me ocurrió, lo siento no andaba muy inspirada, espero que les guste y que dejen reviews. Diviertanse!!!

* * *

**Celos, Amor y algo más.**

Al terminar aquella maravillosa interpretación, todo el publico ovacionó de pie la deleitante pieza musical emitida por esa bellísima creatura, la joven peliverde hacia reverencia en señal de agradecimiento, al parecer le fue mejor de lo que esperaba, a pesar de no ser una violinista profesional, había sabido entretener a aquel publico tan exigente.

_Ahora ¿Quién será?, si es otro ramo de flores, no habrá espacio para mi en este lugar _- pensó la peliazul, mientras abría la puerta de su camerino.

_- Buenas noches, señorita Kaio - _

La chica palideció al ver a la persona que le brindaba tan cordial saludo - _Buenas noches - _respondió cuando al fin había recuperado el aliento.

- _Espero que mi presencia, no sea inoportuna - _dijo el recién llegado, mientras miraba los obsequios que tenía regado por todo su camerino - _y también espero que no tenga planes para esta noche._

_- ¡Planes para esta noche!, sucede algo malo, señor Kou -_

_- No me digas, señor Kou; me haces sentir viejo, llámame por favor Seiya y bueno con respecto a esta noche, te comunico que cuando termine el concierto, irás a cenar conmigo -_

_- ¡Pero …! -_

_- Pero nada; dentro de media hora, pasare por ti y espero que estés lista, por que no acepto un ¡NO! como respuesta -_

- _Esta bien, Seiya - _La chica sonrió un poco apenada

_Espléndido, pero; ya me tengo que ir - _dijo el pelinegro despidiéndose de la chica - _mi representante debe estar como loco buscándome._

_._

_._

_._

_- Y quien te crees tu que eres Seiya, te parece justo irte sin decir a donde y luego aparecer como si nada a tan solo cinco minutos de tu próxima presentación -_

_- Haruka, no es para tanto, cálmate amigo -_

_- No me digas que me calme - _

_Pero es la verdad, si te disgustas te va a dar un infarto; además, de que te preocupas si ya estoy aquí -_

_Señor Kou _- dio una voz desde el exterior del camerino - _dos minutos para su presentación_

_- La verdad es que quisiera golpearte por todas las cosas que me haces pasar, pero bueno, recuerda que tienes una rueda de prensa en el hotel, cuando finalice el concierto -_

_- ¡Uy! Creo que no se va poder, diles a mis hermanos que la hagan sin mi, ya que tengo planes para esta noche - _al terminar de decir eso y sin darle chance de articular palabra a su representante, salio rápidamente al escenario.

Three Lights es un grupo de música clásica, son tres increíbles cantantes que con su música llenan el corazón de muchas y muchos con melodías románticas llenas de amor y pasión, los tres chicos son hermanos y se llevan de maravilla, siempre y cuando Seiya no hiciera las típicas estupideces de dejarlos solos en las entrevistas, por que era allí donde Yaten y Taiki debían de dar la cara por el irresponsable de su hermano.

- _Mesero, venga por favor -_

_- Buenas noches, que desean ordenar -_

_- Yo quisiera ordenar bistecca a la fiorentina - _

_- A mi me trae un Spaghetti alla puttanesca y una botella de Chianti -_

_- Por supuesto señor Kou, como lo ordene -_

Una vez que el mesero se marcho, nuestro pícaro pelinegro, tomó la mano de su acompañante y le susurro - _Ni la luz de la Luna, ni el resplandor de las estrellas, superan esta noche tu belleza, mi querida Michiru -_

Al parecer, esa seria una velada que jamás olvidarían

Mientras tanto en el Hotel Bernini

- _Usted, señor el de la camisa negra _-

- Si, ¿Cuándo piensan promocionar su siguiente sencillo?

Yaten: _A finales del próximo mes, en nuestra gira por Londres._

_Esta es la ultima pregunta ya - _dijo el representante - _usted, el joven de la boina café_

_- ¿Alguno de ustedes tiene planes de boda?_

Taiki: _No, para nada, pero si algo ocurre, ustedes serán los primeros en saberlo, OH no?_

_._

_._

_- Por favor, déjenme pasar, solo quiero un autógrafo de la señorita Kou - _

_- Pero, ya le dije que ella no esta aquí y aunque estuviera, tiene que tener un pase VIP para entrar -_

_- Se lo ruego, le prometo no causar molestias - _

_- Nicolás ¿Qué pasa aquí? -_

_- Señor Tenoh, es que la señorita esa empeñada en querer entrar-_

_- Esta bien, déjamelo a mi, ¿Quién es? -_

_Ella _- dijo Nicolás señalando a una hermosa rubia que se encontraba detrás de él -

_Mire señorita es que … - _Haruka quedo mudo al ver a la joven que se encontraba frente a él, realmente era bellísima con unos ojos azules y esa encantadora mirada -

- _Si, ya se que no tengo ningún pase para entrar, pero solo quiero un autógrafo -_

_- Como me encantaría ayudarla, señorita … - _

_- Tsukino Serena -_

_- Muy bien, señorita Tsukino; pero lo que le dijo Nicolás, es cierto, la señorita Kaio no se encuentra en el hotel, pero si quiere, cuando ella regrese yo se lo puedo conseguir -_

_- Lo dice en serio, me encantaría -_

_- Entonces, que le parece si la invito a un café y me da su número para entregárselo personalmente -_

_- Muy bien, me parece una buena idea, vamos -_

_._

_._

_._

Un año después_…_

_- Michiru, cariño baja esa lámpara; cálmate -_

_- Tengo la cena lista y te atreves a venir tarde, como puedes hacerme esto, dime ya no me amas, tienes a otra -_

_- ¡Ay Dios! Aquí vamos con la misma cantaleta de siempre -_

_- Pero mírame cuando te hablo y a donde crees que vas, Seiya regresa -_

_- La verdad es que odio cuando te dominan tus enfermizos celos, te he dicho miles de veces que te amo y no te engañaría con nadie, pero mejor me voy a caminar un rato, talvez cuando regrese ya te has tranquilizado - _el pelinegro agarró su chaqueta y se marcho sin hacer caso a las advertencias de su esposa.

.

.

- _¡Oh no! No puede ser que llegare tarde otra vez, ya se, ya se, que no debí quedarme tanto tiempo en la cafetería, pero ese pastel de chocolate estaba tan delicioso - _se reprimía la rubia mientras corría por el Central Park

La joven seguía avanzando a toda prisa, mientras observaba la hora en su reloj, esos pocos segundos provocaron que chocara con un tipo que estaba viendo unos artículos afuera de una tienda, su bolso y la caja que tenía en sus manos salieron en el aire por el impacto, la chica hizo lo posible para evitar que la caja de donas no tocara el piso y así fue, increíblemente lo consiguió justo a tiempo, el tipo estaba tirado en el piso, ella regreso por su bolso dio una rápida disculpa y se marcho, lo mas rápido que pudo.

_Pero que chica tan rara - _dijo el pelinegro mientras se levantaba del piso - _y descuidada, se ha marchado enseguida que ni noto que ha dejado su móvil._

Seiya comenzó a buscar algo en el celular que diera con la dueña y en efecto encontró una carpeta que decía "Tarjeta de presentación", abrió la carpeta y encontró los datos que necesitaba para dar con la dueña del celular.

.

.

- _Lamento la demora, es que me entretuve un poco - _se disculpó la rubia

_- ¡Ay serena! Siempre es lo mismo - _la regaño rei

_- Ya sé, y prometo que no pasara de nuevo -_

_- Y por que no contestabas el móvil, pensamos que te había sucedido algo malo, te he llamado unas diez veces - _añidio Mina

_- No seas mentirosa, que mi celular no ha sonado desde hace media hora - _

_- ¿No me crees?, pues mira aquí esta el historial de llamadas-_

La hermosa rubia buscaba el artefacto dentro de su bolso, pero no encontró nada - _Chicas, he perdido mi celular, no lo encuentro por ninguna parte, me muero -_

_Serena tranquilízate - _sugerio Amy _- búscalo con calma_

_- Pero Amy ya lo busque y te aseguro que no esta -_

_- No me digas que lo dejaste en el café o tal vez esta en tu casa- _dijo Rei

!_No puede ser_¡ - dijo la ojiazul - _solo falta que se me haya caído cuando bote mi bolso_

_- Y eso? - _pregunto Lita

_- Lo que pasa es que vine corriendo desde la cafetería y cuando pase por la Joyería Zafiro me tropecé con un tipo y mi bolso se me fue de las manos, como tenia prisa lo recogí enseguida y me vine hacia acá _-

- _Ay Serena , cuando dejaras de ser una niñita descuidada _- le reprimió Rei

_- Gracias Rei, tu siempre dándome el apoyo que tanto necesito -_

A la mañana siguiente…

_Mejor me apuro con el informe, así gano algo de tiempo para ir al centro comercial y comprar un nuevo celular, por que ya no tengo esperanzas de encontrarlo - _se dijo la rubia, además se dio algo de tiempo para revisar su correo - _Ohm, un nuevo contacto en el Messenger, que mas da vamos a agregarlo_

A los minutos de haber agregado al contacto, se abrió unas de las ventanas de conversación

- _Buenos días, señorita Tsukino -_

_- Buenos días… disculpa ¿Quién eres? -_

_- Un amigo, supongo - _

_- Disculpa pero estoy ocupada, si no tienes nada que decir, nos vemos luego - _escribiendo esto cerró la ventana del Chat y siguió haciendo lo que hacía … el informe

Otra ventana volvió a abrirse al minuto

- _Ayer dejaste tirado algo y yo lo tengo -_

_- Así que tu tienes mi celular, que hago para tenerlo de regreso - _

_- Tranquilízate Bombón, no quiero dinero, ni nada por el estilo, solo quiero regresarlo - _

_- En primer lugar; no me llames Bombón que ni yo te conozco y tu no me conoces y segundo adonde te veo para que me lo entregues -_

_- No seas tan brusca, que no es mi culpa que lo hayas dejado tirado -_

Serena tardo unos segundos en contestar

- _Esta bien lo siento mucho, lamento haberte dicho eso, pero es que realmente necesito mi móvil -_

- _Muy bien, disculpas aceptadas, te veré en el "Café Latino" del centro comercial a las 1:00 PM _-

- _De acuerdo, allí estaré _-

Esta vez fue él quien cerró la ventana después de eso ya no hubieron interrupciones , Serena al fin había terminado el informe y tenia tiempo de sobra para recuperar su móvil.

Ring Ring ring era el teléfono de la casa de serena

- _!Alo¡ _-

_- Serena, mi amor -_

_- Haruka mi cielo, me alegra mucho que hayas llamado -_

_- Cabecita de bombón, por que no contestas el móvil -_

_- Es que no lo tengo -_

_- No me digas que lo has perdido de nuevo - _

_- Bueno perderse que se diga perderse, noooo! Lo que pasa es que ayer se me callo y alguien lo encontró y me lo regresara en el centro comercial -_

_- Hummm..... No me parece buena idea que vayas tu sola -_

_- Corazón no te preocupes que no me va a pasar nada, además podemos aprovechar para comprar los regalos de las chicas -_

_- Esta bien princesa mía, te veré en la sorbeteria del primer piso a las 1:30pm -_

_- Me parece estupendo, te veré hasta entonces - _muak! serena hizo el sonido de un gran beso que Haruka recibió y correspondió con gran gusto

Unas cuantas horas después …

_- Pero que sujeto tan impuntual _(ja ja ja lo decía la reina de la puntualidad) _son las 1:20 y no ha llegado, que fastidio, mejor me voy no quiero hacer esperar a Haruka _-

Cuando la chica salía por la puerta principal del café, sintió como una mano lo impedía

- _Serena Tsukino -_

La chica volteo la mirada para averiguar quien la llamaba

_- Disculpa -_

_- Tu eres Serena Tsukino -_

_- Si yo soy, que se te ofrece _-

_Creo que esto te pertenece - _dijo el pelinegro sacando el móvil de su abrigo -

_Mi móvil, mi móvil -_ dijo la ojiazul entusiasmada

El pelinegro se lo entrego , ella saltaba de la emoción

_- Disculpa la demora, pero es que el centro comercial esta algo lleno _(claro, se entretuvo firmando unos autógrafos de unas histéricas fans)-

_Pierde cuidado - _dijo mientras guardaba el móvil en su bolso rosa_ - me encantaría invitarte a una taza de café para agradecerte, pero ya se me hizo tarde y tengo otro compromiso_

Dicho esto se retiro del café y se fue enseguida hacia la sorbeteria citada por Haruka, dejando al grandioso pelinegro en la entrada del café con la ganas de una amena platica

.

.

- _Hola hermanita te cuento que estoy en el centro comercial- _

_- Y!!! -_

_- ay que amargada te has puesto desde que comenzantes esa dieta de los jugos de verduras ya me imagino que estas con un gran vaso ahora - _

_- Setsuna, hermana que quieres -_

_- Michiru querida, a que no adivinas a quien acabo de ver muy bien acompañado en el centro comercial - _

_- A quien , Brad Pitt, Tom Cruise, Matt Damon, Jhonny Depp -_

_- Ay hermanita no seas tontita - _

_- Entonces dime a quien vistes -_

_- Pues a Seiya acompañado de una hermosa rubia -_

La noticia le causo una gran impresión, que tiro el sorbo de jugo de zanahoria que había bebido

- _Como que ha Seiya - _dijo casi a gritos

- _Si hermanita yo vi cuando el la saludaba y se pusieron a platicar, luego de un rato Seiya le dio algo a la rubia y esta se emociono tanto que casi lo besa, fue todo un show-_

_(_Que horror esto del asunto de los chismes o no lo creen_)_

_- Hermana, hermana , Michiru estas ahí - _

Claro que no estaba ahí, estaba tendida sobre su cama llorando de rabia estrangulando la almohada deseando que esa fuese Seiya, del coraje se quedo dormida unas cuantas horas, luego fue despertada por un ruido emitido por el ordenador de su esposo, se levanto de la cama y se dirigió hacia el escritorio, el ruido provenía de un mensaje del Messenger, programa que su descuidado esposo había dejado abierto.

_Disculpa no haberte agradecido como debía en el café, fui un poco brusca de nuevo y lo lamento - _como que de nuevo se interrogo Michiru - t_e agradezco muchísimo lo que hiciste por mi y por todas las molestias que te tomasteis y también lamento haberte tirado ayer en el piso -_

_¡TIRADO EN EL PISO! - a no Seiya esta es la gota que revalso el vaso, acaso crees que soy una estupida que se va a dejar engañar por ti pedazo de basura- _

_Vio que la tal serena seguía conectada y le escribió _

_- No te preocupes, si quieres yo te invito a cenar a mi casa, mañana a las 7:30 para que charlemos - _

_!A cenar a tu casa¡ - escribió serena - pero si ni la conozco_

_- Avenida Moon, primera calle casa 1412, no te perderás - _

_- Esta bien, si así compenso lo que has hecho por mi, aceptare con mucho gusto -_

_- Ya esta dicho, nos vemos mañana- _

_- Hasta entonces, adiós-_

Una risa malévola se extendió en el rostro de Michiru - _estos dos creen que se van a burlar de mi, pero mañana se termina todo este rollo -_

Ya era de noche cuando Seiya regreso a su casa, le pareció extraña encontrar a Michiru dormida_, _como no tenia nada bueno que hacer se puso la pijama y se durmió.

.

.

.

Era una hermosa mañana de primavera, los pájaros cantaban, la flores con su esplendor perfumaban el ambiente, los rayos del sol anunciaban lo maravilloso que estaba ese día y .. Ujum .

Volvamos a la historia, a la noche de la historia.

- _Mi amor que milagro que estas cocinando- _dijo Seiya rodeando la cintura de Michiru delicadamente

- _Si, es que tendremos visitas - _dijo secamente

_- Visitas , quienes vendrán _- dijo Seiya sorprendido

_- Mi hermana y un invitado especial _-

_Tu querida hermana !Yupi¡ _- dijo el rey de los sarcasmos - _mejor subo a cambiarme antes que vengan tus invitados_.

Claro que a Seiya se la hacia raro lo del "invitado especial", pero por el genio de su esposa no quiso preguntar

- _Haruka, cariño me vas a acompañar di que si di que si, siiiiiii - _Serena decía esto mientras besaba el rostro de su prometido

_- Si me lo pides de esa manera, como crees que voy a negarme -_

_- Ay amor que lindo eres, mira esta es la dirección -_

_A ver - _su cara se sorprendió al ver la dirección - _estas segura que esta es la dirección, es la casa de Seiya Kou -_

_- A del cantante que tu representas - _

_- Si, el mismo -_

_- Ahora que recuerdo, él es el esposo de Michiru, que bien así aprovecho para pedirle un autógrafo -_

_- Serena, pero si tienes decenas de ellos -_

_- Si, pero esos me lo has conseguido tu, por que yo no he podido acompañarte a los conciertos por mi trabajo, quisiera pedírselo personalmente y conocerla en persona, además si no me encantaran sus interpretaciones, jamás nos hubiésemos conocido -_

Haruka sonrió, ella tenía razón - _Para mi princesa, lo que quiera - _

_._

_._

_._

7:20 - ¿Setsuna, donde estas? Se preguntaba Michiru, en efecto su hermana estaba en camino, pero "desgraciadamente" había ocurrido un accidente en el Central Park que llevaba horas deteniendo el tráfico y en ese embotellamiento estaba metida Setsuna pitando como loca (como si eso realmente ayudara)

_- Serena mi vida, si quieres te adelantas en tanto mientras yo busco donde estacionar el coche _-

_- Muy bien amor, como digas -_

Ding dong, ding dong, el timbre de la casa anunciaba que la visita estaba en la puerta, Seiya se encontraba en la sala leyendo una revista que se encontraba en la mesita cerca de la televisión, miraba como su mujer preparaba la cena para cuatro, al oír el timbre este te levanto para ir a abrir y cual fue su susto al ver a la rubia , la dueña del celular parada frente a él.

_- Buenas noches, espero no llegar tarde -_

Seiya estaba extrañadísimo, que raro se decía "con que ella es la invitada especial de mi esposa"

_- A si pasa, siéntete como en tu casa - _

_- Muchas gracias -_

Seiya volteó a ver a la cocina y vio que su esposa servía la cena, el sin nada mas que hacer invito a la rubia al comedor, ella accedió y lo siguió. Ya los tres sentados, bebían de la sopa que había colocado Michiru, desde que Serena llego nadie había cruzado palabra, realmente era una escena muy incomoda.

_Ya no lo resisto mas - _dijo Michiru mientras aventaba la servilleta sobre la mesa _- quienes se han creído ustedes, Seiya como pudiste engañarme y tu chiquilla oportunista como te atreves a venir a la casa después de todo lo que has hecho, y es que acaso no creían que me iba a enterar de su engaño _

Seiya y Serena se quedaron viendo asustados ante los gritos y las acusaciones de Michiru, Serena estaba aterrada y no entendía nada de lo que pasaba, Seiya se levanto de su asiento para tranquilizar a su alterada esposa_._

_- Michiru amor, que cosas dices, tranquilízate -_

_- No me digas amor, rata inmunda - _

Serena se levanto también (creo que no era un buen día para un autógrafo) - _creo que aquí hay una gran confusión señora Kou, yo no estoy saliendo con su marido, apenas lo conocí personalmente hace dos días cuando me tropecé accidentalmente en la calle -_

_- No me vengan con excusas, mi hermana Setsuna vio como ustedes daban un espectáculo a plena luz del día -_

_- Michi gordita, no seas tontita, tu hermana se ha inventado todo eso, yo solo fui al centro comercial a devolver el celular de la señorita - _

_- Eso es cierto, además yo jamás andaría con un hombre casado, yo tengo un maravilloso novio y lo amo con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón -_

_- No te creo nada, víbora - _Michiru aún no estaba convencida así que en un arranque de ira lanzo su plato a donde estaba Serena, ella lo esquivo rápidamente y se fue de ahí

_- Disculpen, la puerta estaba abierta, así que entre- _

Serena al escuchar la voz de su morenito sexy corrió hacia el y lo abrazo

_- Michiru, Seiya, que gusto verlos, ya veo que conocen a mi prometida, Serena - _

_- Tuu tuu prometida, has dicho - tartamudeaba la peliverde_

_- Si ella, además de ser una gran admiradora tuya - _

El rostro de Michiru estaba pálido, pareciera como si su alma hubiese escapado de su cuerpo, no podía creer lo que había hecho por malinterpretar las cosas y claro la ayuda de la retardada de su hermana no la había ayudado, no aguanto mas y se puso a llorar

_- Lamento haberte hecho pasar este mal rato, por culpa de mis malditos celos, he confundido todo, Serena espero que me perdones por como te he tratado -_

Serena tomo las manos de la mujer _- No te preocupes, que no ha pasado nada, solo fue un pequeño error y todo ya esta solucionado -_

Haruka estaba perdido, no sabia que se había perdido

_- A ti Seiya, también te debo una gran disculpa ,prometo controlar mis celos y así no causar problemas -_

_- Michiru, mi reina; como crees que te engañaría - _dijo esto dándole un beso en la frente _- si yo te amo con todo mi alma _

La miró tiernamente y la beso con toda sus fuerzas y que mas da la escena ya estaba echa, todo se había arreglado y colorin colorado, esta historia se ha acabado.

* * *

Ya sé, matenme o hagan lo que quiera, pero me diverti al hacerla. ^_^


End file.
